


Until I See You Again

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Alchoholism, Mentions of the loss of a child, mentions of past suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Connor uses his vocal emulation program to speak like Hank’s deceased son Cole, to help him heal and forgive himself for the accident that took his son’s life.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Until I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an emotional rollercoaster, please read with caution 💐

“Are you sure you want this?” Connor said, his hand clasped in Hank’s. They were sitting close together on the couch. Sumo was curled up asleep in the corner of the living room. It was late evening and the only light on was a standing lamp near the front door. “It possibly could do more harm than good. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“It won’t…” Hank sighed, staring down at he and Connor’s joined hands. “I need to hear it. It will help.” 

Connor nodded, recollecting the home video tapes Hank had supplied him with two hours previously. Hank had supplied the tapes and had left to have a drink or two at the bar, not having the strength to sit and watch them. It was only so Connor could hear his son’s voice and way of speaking. So he could emulate it. 

The last time Hank watched those tapes was just over a year ago, over a big empty bottle of scotch and a revolver with a single shot. It was the lowest he had ever gotten. He couldn’t bring himself to be transported back to that night, that mindset. Watching the films was torture enough. 

Connor, once alone, had started up the digital library of tapes. Hours worth on a hefty USB. He sat and watched. 

Hank and Cole were at the zoo and Cole was on Hank’s shoulders as they looked at the elephants. Hank looked a decade younger, his hair was brown and short, curly. But it was the same face Connor knew, just with more life in it. Cole was excitedly pointing at the elephants and commenting on which one was his favorite and why. 

The person filming was behind the camera. Connor guessed it was Cole’s mother, Hank’s wife. His suspicions were proven correct when a feminine laugh rang out at her son’s glee. 

“I like that one!” 

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” and Hank was smiling. Genuinely smiling. Connor had made Hank smile before, dozens of times, but it was nothing like that. 

“It’s big and looks like it could crush a car!” 

“Oh yeah, it totally could. Look at those feet. They’re bigger than your old man’s.” 

“Your feet are pretty big, Daddy,” Cole giggled. “I bet you two could wear the same shoes!” 

Hank lifted his arms above his head to tickle his son causing the boy to dissolve into a fit of laughter, he lifted the small boy off his shoulders and set him down on the zoo’s cobblestone walking path. “Let’s go get some ice cream, huh? It’s boiling out here.” 

“Yay yay yay!” Little Cole bounced and clapped his hands. 

“He hasn’t had lunch yet, Hank,” the woman behind the camera said. 

“Aw, come on,” Connor heard the sound of Hank giving his wife a kiss off camera. “Just a little ice cream. Cole, come give your mother a hug.” 

Cole ran to the camera and out of view as he hugged his mom. “Please ice cream! Please please!” 

Hank’s wife sighed before a laugh. “You two are always ganging up on me.” 

“That’s what happens when you’re outnumbered by the boys,” Hank said with a shrug, taking Cole’s hand in his and they all began walking again. Hank whispered into his wife’s ear and the camera picked it up. “We’ll have a daughter next and you two could outnumber us easily with your woman power, I’m sure.” 

The wife laughed. “Yeah, but I’m sure they will both want the ice cream though.” 

The couple kissed again and the video ended, the next one starting on its own. 

Connor sat and watched videos of Hank’s old life for hours. They filled Connor with mixed senses of both happiness and mourning. Hank was happy now, at least he seemed to be whenever Connor was around, but he was nothing like he was in the old tapes. 

In the tapes he was carefree, his smile spanned his whole face, he was youthful with a budding family he would die for. That man had never experienced true heartbreak, still wide eyed with a love of the world and his life. 

It hurt Connor to know Hank would never be like that again. No matter what. No matter how happy Connor was able to make him. Hank would never be able to forget what happened. His soul was tainted with loss. He would never recover. All Connor could do was stay with him and help him enjoy what little out of life he could salvage. 

There were videos of Hank teaching Cole how to swim, videos of Cole showing Hank and his mother his art collection and sketch books. A video of Cole’s first day of kindergarten, and dozens more. 

And then the final video, a video of Cole’s sixth birthday. 

The accident that took Cole’s life happened a week after that exact birthday. A truck had skid on a piece of ice and Hank’s car had been struck, causing it to roll over. Cole was rushed to emergency surgery, but he didn’t make it. 

Hank’s wife had left shortly after that, not able to cope with the loss of their son and Hank’s silence and dissociations. It was his fault, Hank told himself over and over. He had been the one driving. It was all his fault why his son was gone and why his family had fallen apart. He could never forgive himself.

Hank hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to Cole. He had been unconscious when he was wheeled into surgery. The last thing Hank remembered saying was for Cole to put his seatbelt on. His son had a bad habit of taking it off mid-drive to get a better look-see out the window. 

If only Hank had pulled over and made sure the seatbelt was on tight, if only he had slowed down a bit, if only he had taken the corner at a reasonable pace. His son would still be alive. It was all his fault. 

Hank had fallen into a deep depression he didn’t shake for years, that he still to that day showed instances of. Connor had helped. Him coming into his life had breathed the possibility of a future into Hank. Hank still had difficulty with suicidal tendencies, but he would never go through with it. He would sometimes break down crying, telling Connor how he could never leave him. 

He had left his wife by not saying a word, by allowing the darkness to take hold of him, he wouldn’t let that happen with Connor too. He hadn’t loved since Cole and his wife had gone, not until Connor. As badly as he wanted to succumb to his gun, he couldn’t imagine leaving the one...person...who had been by his side the whole time. Connor was his tether to the earth. He would stay as long as he was in his life. 

Once Connor was finished reviewing the tapes he sent a message to Hank informing him of the fact and that it was safe for him to come home. 

“I need to hear it.” Hank had said. “It will help.” 

Connor stroked Hank’s hand with his. 

“Close your eyes.” He said softly. 

Hank did. His lower lip trembling slightly, awaiting what he knew was about to happen. 

Connor’s sensors told him Hank was under stress and his heart rate was quickened. He would keep a close look at his vitals in case what he was about to do sent Hank over the edge. Connor had hours of Cole’s voice in his program now. He could say anything and it would come out like his voice. 

“Dad?” 

Hank let out a sob, his eyes closed tight, clinging to the image he had conjured of his son in his mind. His cherubic face, his strawberry-blonde hair. 

“I’m here. I’m here, baby.” 

“Dad, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Coley.” Hank’s voice broke. “Where are you? Are you somewhere safe?” 

Connor himself didn’t believe in a heaven, nor a hell. But Hank was a believer, or had been, before the accident. He understood humans had existential desires and believing that their loved ones were watching down on them offered a sense of comfort. He had to say whatever he could to Hank to give him a peace of mind. 

“I’m in Heaven, Dad. There are elephants up here too! Big elephants and I ride around on their backs sometimes! I named my favorite one Jupiter! You remember? Like our old dog?” 

Hank’s smile was wide, his hand clutched down hard against Connor’s hand, his only tether to the physical. “I remember, sweetheart. I remember. Are you having fun?” 

“So much fun, Daddy!” 

“That’s good.” Hank nodded through his tears. “That makes me happy.” 

There was a long silence before Connor spoke as Cole again. 

“Dad?” 

“Yeah?” Hank’s voice was soft and gentle. 

“I forgive you, Daddy.” 

Hank’s face screwed up and he began to sob, his eyes remained closed imagining his little boy. His green eyes, his youthful smiling face.

“You do?” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m having fun!” 

Hank nodded. “I’m happy, baby. I’m happy you’re having fun. I’ll see you again one day. I can’t wait to hold you again.” 

Connor almost stopped. He could see Hank mentally taking this the other way, causing him to favor the idea of suicide again. In a rush to get back to Cole. 

“Daddy, please. Don’t be in a hurry. I’ll be here when you get here, no matter when. I like watching you go through life. It makes me happy!” 

Connor worried his wording was wrong, that he wasn’t sounding a six-year-old. But Hank nodded, a smile on his face, believing every word. 

“I won’t be, baby. Whenever it’s my time, and only then, not a moment before.” 

“You promise, Daddy?” 

“I promise, Cole.” 

“I gotta go, Dad. I love you.” 

“I love you, baby.” 

Hank and Connor sat still for a few moments in silence, their hands still clasped before Hank was opening his eyes. 

Connor scanned Hank, his heart rate had slowed and he was no longer in a state of stress.

“Are you alright?” Connor said, in his natural voice again. 

Hank nodded, looking up with tears in his eyes. “Yeah.” 

Connor opened his arms and Hank slid into them, holding him tight before beginning to cry again. 

“Thank you, Connor. Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried my eyes out writing this. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you’re able 💐


End file.
